


Ритуал

by EarthlyWays



Series: Змеелюди [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Don't copy to another site, Fantasy, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Naga, Ritual Public Sex, Ritual Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlyWays/pseuds/EarthlyWays
Summary: Человеческая пирушка не задалась. Воины молчали, глазели и перешептывались.





	Ритуал

Иска повертел в руках кубок, красиво переливавшийся в сполохах огня. Совершенно пустой, между прочим. В пещерах сейчас было не в пример веселей, вино лилось рекой, а наги пили, радовались жизни и увивались друг за другом. 

Человеческая пирушка не задалась. Воины молчали, глазели и перешептывались. 

Надо ж было советникам вытащить на свет именно этот ритуал соединения кланов! Еще и припомнили чуть ли не Великого Змея Азоха. Забыли только, что люди - это люди. Да, они жуть как любили шуточки ниже пояса. Все, что угодно сводилось у них либо к мужской стати, либо к женским прелестям. Но когда доходило до дела - они все как один становились косноязычными косорукими недотепами, способными лишь на конвульсивное подергивание в кромешной темноте. Какое уж тут ритуальное сплетение хвостами...

Шеасса тоже считал, что мысль неудачная. Хисс его не поддержал, за что и поплатился. Шеассе палец в рот класть не стоило - не сходя с места, он назначил дорогого друга принимать ритуальную жертву от людей. А вот Иска, в общем-то, случайно под руку подвернулся. Изображал охрану короля. Когда разговор плавно перешел на жертву от нагов, он даже не слушал. Все это было не про его честь. Если кого куда и выбирали, то в расчет принимались наги куда более известные, родовитые, или хотя бы с хорошей протекцией. 

Ну, это пока Хисс не махнул эдак небрежно в его сторону - вот, мол, готовый кандидат. Половину лагеря перебрал, вторая половина мечтает его прибить - в самый раз отправить к людям. Пусть там проявит в полной мере свои... таланты.

Не ожидавший такого коварства, Иска только моргнул. Может, он и схлопотал недавно от Оураха за шашни с его женихом, так это был навет. Иска тогда отлично проводил время с Ситайей. Или с Неином? В общем, было с кем. А если за неделю до того за него передрались Хивен, Сусс и незнакомая воительница из Черных скал, так у нагайн это бывает. Решат промеж собой, а потом уже одна из них придет к нему... Все как обычно. Наверное, Хисс просто обиделся, за тот случай, когда нашел Иску в своей кровати... с Шелле. А тот просто выделенные для ночлега дома перепутал. Честная ошибка! Шелле был горячий, а ночь - темной.

Иска снова с намеком покачал кубком. Напиваться вдрызг в его намерения не входило, но и пустой кубок гостя - позор хозяев. 

Хозяева вообще были... так себе. Из еды - одна солонина с сухарями. Вина нет, даже воды нет, умирай от жажды. Перекинуться словом не с кем, советников усадили отдельно, а люди только зыркали от своих костров. Яснее ясного, что про ритуал они ничего толком не знали и уже успели напридумывать с три короба. Как бы не кинулись их разнимать в самый ответственный момент...

\- Можно потрогать твой хвост?

Иска повернул голову.  
И это - он? Избранный? 

Парень сел рядом, растопырив колени, как кузнечик. Его волосы были черными, а клочковатая бородка - медной. Странное сочетание. Может, под одеждой он и вовсе полосатый, как южный тигр? Кроме этого, интереса он не вызывал, да и пахло от него нелюбимым Иской кислым пивом. Какие уж тут игривые мысли.

Вино он принес, но наливать не спешил, поставив кувшинчик у ног. Иска вздохнул. 

\- Ну, потрогай, если смелый. 

Человек вытянул палец и с опаской потыкал в толстое кольцо. Иска решил, что надо его успокоить, показать, что хвост - не что-то страшное, а часть его, как рука или нога. Так что выбросил кончик и обернул им протянутое запястье. Может, слишком резко? У людей реакция обычно запаздывала, вот и этот бессмысленно хлопнул глазами, а потом вдруг неуклюже отпрянул и брякнулся на задницу. Кувшин перевернулся, вино плеснуло в костер, зашипели и затрещали сучья. 

\- Салгай! 

Иска выпустил чужую руку и обернулся. Это оказалось всего лишь именем, а не неизвестным проклятием. Потирая запястье, напуганный им парень поклонился и сбежал в темноту. 

Иска посмотрел на подошедших к нему мужчин. Одного он знал - Герлейф, вождь над людьми, собственной персоной. Второй был не менее крепким и широкоплечим, и таким же светлокожим и беловолосым. Посему даже в неверном свете костра было видно, что оба злые и красные, словно только что до хрипоты орали друг на друга. 

Герлейф радушно улыбнулся и толкнул своего спутника локтем, не заметив пылающего негодованием взгляда. Это так живо напомнило Шеассу с Хиссом, что Иска ухмыльнулся в ответ. 

\- Приветствую дорогого гостя, - голос у вождя был звучный, рокочущий будто поток, перекатывающий камушки по дну. Иска понадеялся, что тот не станет произносить витиеватую речь, а затем ждать такой же длинный и хитроумный ответ. Пару слов ему подсказал Фийтас, но после такого теплого приема он был не в духе даже повторить их.

Более расторопный юноша поднес еще кувшинчик, быстро налил в два кубка и охотничий рог, который вождь отцепил от пояса. Пока лилось вино, Герлейф похмурился на одних, отдал приказания другим, пощелкал пальцами музыкантам, которые тянули какую-то невыносимо скучную балладу. Те встрепенулись и заиграли пободрее. К кострам выкатили еще пару пузатых бочек, полетели выбитые затычки.

Герлейф поднял рог, и воины ответили ему басовитым, слаженным: "Снежный вооолк! Волк! Волк! Волк!". Еще и протяжно взвыли в конце, так похоже, что у Иски аж в животе похолодело, как бывает, когда в темном лесу слышишь голос стаи. Даже с мечом в руке и верным товарищем за спиной, даже под защитой надежного частокола - екнет. Хорошо, у них волков сроду не было, только рыси и дикие коты.

После этого собрание оживилось, загомонило, принялось подпевать на мотив или коверкать, добавляя непристойные окончания куплетов.  
Герлейф, притопывая в такт, обратил взгляд на собутыльников. 

\- За будущий союз, - сказал он. Намек нельзя было не понять. Беловолосого, который так и играл в молчанку, перекосило. Иска, не сдержавшись, тоже раздраженно дернул уголком рта. 

Вождь еще раз окинул их взглядом и удалился к соседнему костру. Провожая его глазами, Иска вздохнул. Короткая отсрочка кончилась. Что дальше делать-то?

Беловолосый отставил руку с кубком, и тут же из темноты появился юноша с кувшином. Иска протянул и свой. Пусть в голове приятно зашумит, заиграет... забродит. 

\- Иска, - сказал он язвительно, раз уж мужчина так и не представился. - А ты?

\- Витгерн, - буркнул тот. Конечно, у него должно было быть лязгающее, рычащее, воинственное имя. 

\- И за что, Вит-герн, тебя твой вождь так не любит? - пошутил Иска и тут же прикусил свой дурной язык. Вот, именно за это ему и прилетало вечно. А дальше хоть клянись, хоть божись, а всякие Оурахи считают, что для тебя ничего святого нет.

Мужчина, впрочем, хмыкнул и посмотрел на него внимательней. 

\- А тебя за что? Язык слишком острый? 

\- Ну, какой у меня язык, ты лично узнаешь, - Иска подмигнул, с наслаждением отметив, как Витгерн заерзал. Правда, не от того, что штаны в паху жали - скорей, боролся с собой, чтобы не придушить наглеца. Все лучше, чем взгляды исподлобья и неохотное ворчание. - Вроде Витгерн означает "олень" на старом языке, нет? 

Витгерн прищурился. 

\- Олененок в стае волков... - продолжил Иска. - Бедный, бедный Вит. Отдали тебя в жертву... Ах, нет, не так. Не отдали. Это тебе отдали кого-то, чтобы ты над ним попыхтел немного у костра, и оп - наги ликуют, люди довольны, союз в кармане.

Витгерн, все это время набиравший воздух в грудь, сдулся. Иска и сам неловко поерзал. Вот уж... он даже и не знал, что так думает, пока не сказал.

Их спас юноша, неслышно появившийся, чтобы подлить в кубки. Иска чуть ли не в два глотка осушил свой. 

После такого зачина не перейдешь к намекам о теплой ночи и мягкой траве. Иска даже не был уверен, что люди такие намеки понимают. Так что он продолжил пить, разглядывая хмурого собутыльника. Мужчина был крепкий, жилистый, вполне в его вкусе. Разве что лицо недовольное. И губы тонкие, Иска слышал, что это признак характера злобного и неуживчивого. Может, за это и наказали... то есть, конечно, наградили великой миссией. 

Иска поначалу считал, что задание - легче не бывает. Покувыркаться с кем надо, показать этим людишкам, как наги могут. Шокировать их слегка, полюбоваться выпученными глазами и горящими щеками. Рассказывать потом любовникам, хихикая и передразнивая человеческих увальней. Куда ни глянь, всем приключениям приключение.

Пока весь вес происходящего не сполз ему на плечи и не придавил к земле. 

Неподатливый, напряженный Витгерн, не помогал. Вождь с его напутствием - тем более. Взгляды эти, шепотки... Приключение превратилось в тяжкую обязанность, а отказаться - или провалить его - нельзя. Вот совсем нельзя.

Иска пожевал губу и подтянулся поближе. Нет уж. Им скоро тут... извиваться всем на потеху, а этот все зыркает по-волчьи, дичится. На оленя Витгерн уж точно не походил. Да и роль добычи играть тут ему, как бы ни хотелось заполучить это мускулистое, крепкое тело в полную свою власть. 

\- Сколько у тебя было мужчин? - поинтересовался Иска. 

Витгерн дернулся, сузил глаза и пронзил его убийственным взглядом, словно выстрелил из бойницы. Вот уж неприступный... форт. Осаждать и осаждать надо, а тут велели за ночь справится. 

\- Больше десяти? - предложил Иска, прощупывая почву. - Пять-десять? До пяти? Серьезно? Меньше пяти? А нагов?.. Ясно...

Да уж, не свезло. 

\- А у тебя-то? - человека это вовсе не забавляло. 

\- Не считал, - отмахнулся Иска и полюбовался вытянувшимся лицом. - Все же лучше, чем ничего, - утешил он. 

Еще один злобный взгляд заставил его усмехнуться. Это будет... интересно. 

Иска вытянул хвост и погладил Витгерна по ноге, наслаждаясь пробегавшими по его лицу эмоциями.

\- Думал, что мне прислали мальчишку. Того, что перепугался и едва не свернул себе шею. 

\- Я не боюсь, - рыкнул Витгерн и даже смело положил руку на кончик хвоста. Отчаянная решимость на его лице сменилась недоумением, когда он провел пальцами по чешуе. - О... Я думал... 

Ему не надо было продолжать. Многие люди считали, что наги холодные, скользкие, покрытые слизью, словно лягушки. Особенно когда хвост блестел после свежей линьки, как сейчас. Иска горделиво усмехнулся. Защищенная роговыми чешуйками, нижняя половина тела была не самым чувствительным местом у нагов, но он позволил гладить и ощупывать... Усыплял бдительность. 

\- Нравится? - промурлыкал он, поймав чужую руку в захват. 

Витгерну не пристало шарахаться, как какому-то юнцу, хотя и он на миг застыл. Рисуясь, Иска обвил хвостом сильное предплечье до локтя. Темный, почти черный, его хвост выглядел как странный браслет. Человек напряг мышцы, и Иска сдавил в ответ, дав ощутить свою силу, а затем отпустил. 

Витгерн потер запястье, попытался хлебнуть из пустого кубка и взъерошил волосы. Его грудь вздымалась сильнее, глаза блестели. 

\- Ты можешь им драться? А держать оружие?

\- Люди... - пробормотал Иска. - Вас только драка и возбуждает? 

Человек фыркнул, впрочем, ничуть не обидевшись. Если человеческие воины что-то любили, то это признание их боевого духа. 

Неприметный юноша вновь подлил вина, и они уже мирно подняли кубки, глядя друг на друга.

\- За битвы и победы, - сказал Витгерн. 

\- За хороших союзников, с которыми можно их разделить. 

\- И все же? - сказал он, утолив жажду. 

\- Можно держать нож ногами, - сказал Иска, - но как ты тогда будешь стоять? 

Похоже, хвост поразил человека больше, чем он думал, потому что тот принялся вертеть в руках кончик, проверяя на гибкость. Если бы Иске не надо было соблазнить этого наглеца, он бы показал... как хорошо им бить по лицу. Лихо получается, иногда вылетает по два зуба сразу. 

\- Я видел одну женщину, циркачку, - сказал Витгерн, игнорируя и возмущенные взгляды, и недовольное шипение. - Она вставала на руки, натягивала лук пальцами ног и стреляла. 

\- В бою противник не станет ждать, пока ты встанешь на голову, - заметил Иска, отбирая хвост. 

\- Непредсказуемость, - возразил Витгерн, - Необычное оружие, неожиданный прием... 

Коварно ухмыльнувшись, Иска применил именно его, обвивая человека за пояс. 

\- Если я тебя побью, дело пойдет быстрее? - задумчиво проговорил он. 

\- Думаешь, сможешь? - пропыхтел Витгерн.

\- Думаю, ты боишься ударить лицом в грязь, - подколол Иска, подтаскивая добычу к себе поближе.

Человек пытался вывернуться, правда пытался. Он мало что мог сделать так, чтобы не привлечь внимания, а явно драться на глазах у наблюдающих за ними людей и нагов не стоило. Иска оплел его до колен, и под прикрытием хвоста пощупал между ног. Беззащитный человеческий пах всегда вгонял его в дрожь - а вдруг во время боя прилетит, остаться на всю жизнь скопцом? Но сейчас пришелся, гм, на руку. 

Витгерн шокированно дернулся.

\- Ну, - притворно вздохнув, сказал Иска, - вроде, сойдет...

\- Еще никто не жаловался, - возмутился человек, наливаясь краской гнева и смущения разом. 

\- Я уже жалуюсь. Мы выпили, поговорили об оружии, снова выпили. Давно пора переходить к делу. 

Сейчас он был не против. Более чем. Может, потому что Витгерн вел себя так, словно ничего и не происходило. Словно они не должны ничего делать, а могут распивать вино и разговаривать о стоящих на голове женщинах. 

Словно у них есть выбор. 

Витгерн провел по его животу горячей рукой. Иска сдвинул его ладонь ниже и открылся, совершенно без усилий, хоть они и не ласкали друг друга как любовники. Пусть он и подшучивал над человеком, его тоже возбуждала борьба. Сила... 

Или сам Витгерн, с его сжатым ртом, недоверчивыми глазами и острыми скулами.

\- Люди... - выдохнул Иска, чувствуя, что он заколебался. - В бою - буря и натиск. А в любовных утехах... это у кого еще холодная кровь...

Это сработало. Свободной рукой Витгерн стиснул его за плечи - да так, что перехватило дыхание. Пальцы бесстыдно исследовали чувствительный, истекающий смазкой карман плоти и показавшуюся из него возбужденную головку. Иску давно так просто и безыскусно не лапали. Тяжело дыша, он принялся развязывать тесемки на кожаных штанах. Ужасно... многие люди носили туники или полосы ткани вокруг бедер (конечно же не юбки, подчеркивали они, а скетти). Но именно этот должен был упаковать свое хозяйство как можно надежнее. Иска раздраженно зашипел и дернул неподдающийся шнурок, вырывая его. 

\- Эй! - возмутился Витгерн, и захлебнулся возгласом, когда Иска решил поторопить его. И что в этом такого? У людей ствол тоже наливался кровью, пульсировал и поднимался вверх. Просто у нагов он мог еще и... извиваться. Ожидаемо, разве нет? 

\- Представь, если бы он был в тебе, - прошептал Иска в горячее ухо, даже не зная, на каком языке он говорит, потому что его член очутился в крепкой хватке. - Я бы нашел такие точки, о которых ты и не знал никогда, пусть у тебя и были женщины... и даже парочка мужчин... Бьюсь об заклад ты никого не пустил в себя, не доверился... До сих пор тугой... как девственник... 

Понял его Витгерн, или нет, он застонал, неразборчиво ругаясь на выдохе. Иска схватил его за член и направил вдоль себя, в себя. Нагам это не требовалось, но люди... Он зашипел, теряя нить мысли. Витгерн, лишенный нажьей гибкости, поддал бедрами и протаранил его, казалось, насквозь. Грубо, неизящно... эффективно. Иску выгнуло от удовольствия, когда человек задвигался, ускоряясь и ускоряясь. Конвульсивные подергивания? Иске, должно быть, до сих пор попадались на редкость неумелые любовники. Он чувствовал, что его голова бьется об землю, но даже не мог пошевелиться, ослепленный наслаждением. Иска всегда занимался любовью как искусством - а здесь не было ничего изящного. Голые инстинкты. Дикие. Звериные. И это - люди, которые изо всех сил демонстрируют, что инстинктам неподвластны? Не потому ли они так боятся, что кто-то увидит их в такой момент?

На открытое горло Витгерн тоже реагировал как волк - с рычанием принялся терзать его шею. Когда зубы смыкались на нежной коже, Иска чувствовал пронизывающие его ветвистые молнии, отдающие в плечо и спину. Его пробивало дрожью и кидало в жар. 

Человек контролировал себя куда лучше, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Сам заметил, что Иска мотает головой, и схватил его за волосы на макушке, так что теперь при каждом толчке между ним и твердой землей была большая ладонь. Его движения, которые могли казаться хаотичными, имели цель. Просто целью было свести одного нага с ума. Повисая на краешке сознания, которое захватывала неодолимая волна, Иска попытался отсрочить момент падения... бесполезно. Удовольствие обрушилось сверху как каменная стена. Какое-то время он не мог ни видеть, ни чувствовать, а в ушах стоял звон.

\- Ты меня отпустишь? - Витгерн похлопал его по щеке, кажется, не в первый раз. - Иска? Хвост?

С трудом вспомнив, что у него такое есть, Иска разжал кольца. Витгерн неизящно выполз из его объятий, размазывая между телами липкое семя. С недовольным шипением Иска приподнялся на локте. Его плоть уже скрылась в тайной глубине, сквозь истому и дрожащие мышцы он начал ощущать как саднит внутри, под крепкой чешуей. Вырвав пук травы, он постарался незаметно обтереть живот. Вит, ругаясь, пытался завязать испорченные штаны.

\- Витгерн.

Белоголовый вождь бесшумно вынырнул из темноты. Или это у Иски до сих пор в ушах гудело. 

\- Забери его в палатку, - проворчал Герлейф, глядя на свое войско поверх костра . - Скройтесь с глаз. Так и знал, что будут проблемы с этим вашим ритуалом, - Иска похолодел, когда тяжелый взгляд вождя пал на него. Неужели все провалилось? - Тут большая часть держит руки в штанах. Если завтра у меня половина конницы не сможет сесть в седло, а половина пехоты будет ковылять враскоряку, я знаю, кого винить. 

\- Союз... - прошептал Иска.

Вождь досадливо отмахнулся. 

\- Идем, - Витгерн попытался вздернуть его наверх, и после небольшой заминки Иска все же поднялся. - Мне надо выпить. 

От соседнего костра вдруг заулюлюкали. Вой подхватили рядом, залихватски подлаивая, и дальше, звонко и весело, пока вся площадь между палатками не взвыла одной огромной стаей в тысячу глоток. Кто-то сунул Витгерну кувшин с вином, и он походя вылакал половину, а остальное бахнул о каменистую землю. Иска шарахнулся от осколков и брызг, но человек схватил его за руку и потащил за собой, раздвигая соплеменником широкими плечами.

\- Сюда, - один из воинов позвал Витгерна по имени и потянул за локоть, прокладывая путь между костров, среди подхватывавшихся на ноги людей. - Ну вы и устроили... 

\- Да что такое? - не выдержал Иска, так и не поняв, негодование это или восхищение.

Их проводник засмеялся. 

\- Вы были как два демона... два огненных змея... один побеждал - второй покорялся, а затем наоборот. Один пожирал другого, вы умирали и восставали, пылая. Никто не проиграл, никто не выиграл, вы были одним существом из двух частей. Сильная магия... 

\- Кажется, кто-то хватил лишку, - пробормотал Иска, совершенно сбитый с толку. Может, он неправильно понял? Но Витгерн тоже покачал головой.. 

\- Ты пьян, Джарра. 

Джарра снова засмеялся и втолкнул их в палатку. 

\- Признайся, твои соплеменники подкинули что-то в огонь? - сказал Витгерн, запахивая за ними полог. 

Иска отобрал у него второй кувшин, который он успел раздобыть по пути. В конце концов, не только человеку хотелось выпить. 

\- Людям вечно что-то чудится, - сказал он, тщательно отгоняя мысли о том, что это был по-настоящему древний ритуал... - Думаешь, союз... Ну...

\- Конечно, - буркнул Витгерн таким тоном, что становилось ясно - он понятия не имеет. 

Иска вздохнул и почесал стянутый коркой живот.

Переступив через хвост, который занял большую часть палатки, человек привычно подкрутил фитиль масляного светильника, и сделал широкий жест в сторону шкуры в углу. Иска мог с комфортом устроиться и на голых камнях, но он оценил. Еще бы помыться... 

\- О чем вы спорили? - вспомнил он.

\- Когда? - удивился Витгерн. - С кем? 

\- С твоим вождем, конечно. 

Витгерн посмотрел на вино, которое Иска собственнически прижимал к груди, и сам вздохнул.

\- С моим братом, - сказал он, опускаясь на шкуры и ловко подгибая ноги. - О, да. У нас разные матери, но один отец. Мой брат никогда не выделяет меня, что является предметом его гордости. Иногда он не выделяет меня, даже когда я достоин, что доводит меня до белого каления... - он усмехнулся. - Когда вы прислали гонца, я был так глуп, что поспорил с ним и сказал, что если наги захотят заключить союз...

Иска начал смеяться. 

\- Небо... - сказал он, икая. - Только не говори... ты думал... хах... ха... Ты думал про прекрасную мать предводителя или что-то в этом роде...

\- Дочь, - сухо сказал Витгерн. - Ничего смешного. 

От хохота Иска едва не расплескав вино, и Витгерн все-таки отобрал кувшин. Люди плохо знали нагов, но они ничего не знали о нагайнах. Это была совершенно смехотворная идея. 

\- Ладно, ладно, - примирительно сказал он, пока Витгерн дулся и лакал вино. - Как насчет моего обещания? 

\- Какого обещания? 

Иска безмятежно улыбнулся, увиваясь в кольца. В голове роились коварные планы.

Жертвоприношение, вот что это будет. Жертвоприношение одной невинной тугой задницы.

Ритуал.


End file.
